Dreams in Oblivion
Dreams in Oblivion is a Daedric quest in Falskaar and is one of the longest side quests that involves dealing with necromancers across the land and stopping Brother Vernan. Objectives #Search for Vernan's hidden lair #Search the lair for anything of interest #Bring the journal and crystal to Arnand #Wait while Arnand does his research #Return to Brother Arnand #Find all four crystal fragments #Give the fragments to Brother Arnand #Meet Brother Arnand outside Volkrund Keep #Explore Volkrund Keep with Brother Arnand #Traverse the crystal's magic with Arnand #Stop Vernan #Speak with Brother Arnand. Walkthrough This quest can be started by talking to Brother Arnand. However, if any sub-quest is done before meeting Brother Arnand, the main quest will start with the first objective in the journal as "Find out more about the Crystal Fragment", and the Dragonborn/Traveler will have a direct quest marker pointed towards Brother Arnand. Brother Arnand can normally be found within the priory, or by the pond to the left of the main building. He will reveal that, years previously, the priors had expelled a fellow prior for not showing restraint and was deep into necromancy. Searching the lair After that, Arnand will task the Dragonborn/Traveler to find his hidden lair. Talking to other priors is not required, but can help in searching for the entrance. The easiest way to reach the lair is to exit from the rear door of the prior and look on the ground near the trees beyond that door. Once the entrance is found, enter and look for his journal. When examined, a dialogue will reveal a crystal was buried within the pages and the quest will update. Head back to Arnand and he'll say that he needs time to examine the crystal. Once a day has passed in-game, head back to the priory (there will be a quest update for this) and speak with Arnand. He will reveal that the crystal is likely a Daedric artifact and allows the wielder to create an alternate world within the planes of Oblivion, of limited scale. The crystal was originally in one whole segment, originally called the Dream Crystal, but was split into five shards, with each shard sealed to prevent its misuse. However, it appears Vernan has managed to discover their existence: the four he discovered were sent to his students, the necromancers who are plaguing Falskaar. At some point, he came back to the priory to recover the fifth shard, but was unsuccessful. Furthermore, it is likely that the enchantments used on the shards wore down over time and the necromancers have managed to break the enchantment completely, with it being so weak. However, due to the shards being untrackable, it will be impossible to know where they are located. Arnand places the responsibility of finding the shards to the Dragonborn/Traveler and the quest updates. Collecting the Shards All four shards can be found in four different dungeons, which each have their own quest attached to them. Throughout the individual quests mentioned, the counter indicating the number of shards collected will update. Please check the following articles for exact details on those individual quests: Dread Aura, No Harm, No Fowl, Runaway Cattle, The Deadliest Catch. Once all the shards are collected, head back to Brother Arnand. His fears are confirmed that the necromancers were able to remove the sealing enchantment from the shards, making them very dangerous. He explains that, when put together as the Dream Crystal, the wielder could create a stable dream world within Oblivion: when separated, they each hold a portion of raw magic, which were unconstrained and unsheltered. He decides that the shards must be reunited into one whole crystal to control the magic they contain. He fears that, as fragments, the portions of magic within may leak out from Oblivion and into Mundus: he believes that this is a flaw caused by Vaermina, the Daedric prince they suspect created the Dream Crystal. After that, he will head to Volkrund Keep, a fort located in the north of Amber Hold and mentioned within Vernan's Journal. Meet him there and speak to him when ready to enter. Defeating Vernan Once inside, follow Arnand. Try to keep distance from him as his pathing is pretty poor within the keep: followers can also cause issues with his pathing. Eventually, Arnand and possibly the Traveler will be poisoned from trapped arrows and Vernan will come forward from behind the locked gate, taking the crystal fragments from Arnand and leaving. The poison will wear off and Arnand will continue on, this time with various scenes caused by the magic of the crystals. When reaching the final room, Vernan will summon several high level Draugr to attack. Once they're defeated, Vernan will try to use the power of the crystals, but ends up being sucked into Oblivion. After chatting with Arnand, the quest will complete. Bugs * If the player happens to hit Armand with an offensive spell before dialogue with Vernan is complete, he will be come hostile and dialogue will cease between himself and Vernan, effectively pausing the quest and trapping the player. This can be fixed by shouting the Bend Will shout at him at full strength. His health will replenish and dialogue will resume between the two priors, allowing the quest to continue. * Arnand may get stuck when navigating the cave-like area between the scene of a brawl and the scene of a ship at sea. This may require him to be pushed to move him into position ** This should be fixed as of 1.1.3, but is reported to be still present in 1.5. ** If this bug still occurs and The Traveler has either the second word of the Bend Will shout or a calm spell that works on humanoid opponents, punch Arnand to make him hostile. He will then follow the Traveler. Then use Bend Will or Calm on him once he is past the area causing him trouble. ** If the Traveler has a summon spell or teleport npc spell on hand, it can be used on Arnand, to get him past the area causing him to be stuck. ** If bug still occurs use the following console commands. These will move him to where traveler stands. So type the commands while standing in the passage on the far side, where Arnand needs to be moved to. He will then start moving on his own. **#Type "prid xx12bc30" (without quotes) and press enter. **#Type "moveto player" (without quotes) and press enter. * Arnand's Journal may be impossible to interact with upon entering the lair. Saving and loading this save resolves this. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests Category:Skyrim: Falskaar